1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
Stylus guards for phonograph cartridges have been provided heretofore, but they have not provided for manual operation to lock into an operative or inoperative position with a conveniently located manually operated lever which also indicates the position of the stylus guard and provides reference to the location of the stylus tip. Sound reproducing apparatus for use with phonograph records generally include an electromechanical transducer cartridge to which is attached a stylus for transmitting sound signals from the record by means of a stylus tip which contacts the groove of a phonograph record. The stylus tip then transmits vibrations from the record groove through the stylus and to the electromechanical transducer which transmits the vibrations into electrical energy which is in turn converted to sound. Since the stylus tip may wear out, or be broken, it is a general practice to provide the stylus with a stylus holder or grip which may be readily inserted into and removed from the pick-up cartridge. It is also desirable to provide means to protect the stylus tip from damage due to accidental dropping or mishandling when not in use.
It is an objective of the invention to provide a moveable stylus guard for a phonograph cartridge which includes a manually operable lever which moves the guard to a position wherein it protects the stylus and also to a withdrawn position wherein the stylus may contact the recording to which it is intended to engage. It is a further objective to locate the lever so that it will serve as an indicator of the position of the stylus guard and act as a cueing guide when the stylus guard is in the withdrawn position and in position to allow the stylus to "play" the phonograph record.
It is also an objective of the invention to provide a moveable stylus guard for a phonograph cartridge that is self-locking in the guarded and unguarded positions of the stylus guard, as compared to a stylus guard that merely snaps in place due to a detent arrangement.
It is also an objective of the invention to provide a movable stylus guard for a phonograph cartridge which is formed of a number of parts which may be snapped together for assembly, and which requires minimal or no fastening means such as bolts, nuts, or rivets, and, therefore, is a conveniently assembled structure.
It is a further objective of the invention to provide a pivoted stylus guard for a phonograph cartridge which is formed mainly of thermoplastic parts which may be inexpensively formed and assembled.
It is an additional objective of the invention to provide a moveable stylus guard for a phonograph cartridge which, when placed in the position to guard the stylus, will not cause injury to the recording with which the stylus is to be used if it comes into contact therewith.